


Distraction

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 9Position: Ministry of MagicPrompt: Draco or Harry either 1) a private citizen dealing with forms and long lines OR 2) Auror paperwork OR 3) “The following information is exclusive to the Department of Mysteries. Discretion is advised.”Words: Minimum: 107 words Maximum: 707Summary: Waiting is NEVER fun, unless someone is there to distract you





	Distraction

“I just don’t see why we have to come in to do this in person!” Harry groused. Craning his neck, he could see at least ten people in front of him. “I mean, they wouldn’t even let us do the paperwork at home!”

“You remember all those fraudulent claims,” Draco murmured. “Witches and wizards claiming the bottoms were out of their cauldrons, just to claim the insurance Galleons.”

Harry snorted. “Percy practically had a hippogriff when his numbers were so far out.”

“That’s right,” Draco said. “So if we want to make a claim for our genuinely faulty cauldron,” he lifted it a little higher, “we have to come in here, with the cauldron, and show it to Imelda.”

“Right,” Harry said. He sighed. “I know why Percy did it, and he was right, obviously, but…” he waved a hand at the line ahead.

“Yeah, me too,” Draco said. “But we know there’s nothing worse than an Auror abusing his power.”

“But just this once,” Harry whined, under his breath and with a half grin.

“Nope,” Draco said. He affected a mock serious scowl. “I am the Senior Auror of Internal Affairs, and I would take such a breach of protocol very seriously.”

Harry raised one eyebrow, absently inching forward with the line. “Even from the Senior Instructor in Practical Defence?”

“Especially so,” Draco replied. He leaned closer. “I hope you’re not trying to make excuses, Mister Potter.”

“Of course not, Mister Potter.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Still doesn’t sound like me,” he grumbled.

“We agreed,” Harry said. “Flipping a coin was the only way.”

“Still think I was Confunded,” Draco said, though his eyes were sparkling. They softened as they met those of his new husband. “Malfoy-Potter would have been a bit much, though.”

“Potter-Malfoy,” Harry protested softly. “Surely, Draco.”

The argument wound through its usual passage, words quiet and affectionate now that neither really believed the other’s aversion to his name. It was part of their unique dance, an odd reassurance that their quarrels of the past remained firmly behind them.

Draco opened his mouth to protest once again when they were interrupted.

“Next!”

Harry looked up, startled, to see they were at the front of the queue.

“Come on you two, set an example! We don’t have all day!” Imelda chastised them.

“Right, sorry,” Harry said, shooting a look at Draco. “You did that on purpose.”

“What?” Draco said out of the side of his mouth, all innocence.

“Distracted me so I’d stop complaining about the waiting,” Harry said as Imelda examined their ruined cauldron, tut-tutting all the while.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Draco said, signing his name with a flourish. He frowned. “Still looks strange to sign Potter.”

“Don’t start up again,” Harry told him.

“Here’s your refund, next time buy from a reputable seller,” Imelda told him.

“Nothing else?” Draco asked Harry. “It is our day off, remember.”

“Thought we could go home and I could practice distracting you,” Harry said.

“Excellent idea,” Draco said. “Especially if I don’t have to wait.”


End file.
